Commander Xhal
Xhal was a clone trooper in the 41st elite company, however because of his skills, he was promoted to commander of the 313th legion under general Kool Skywalker. Training on Kamino It was a cloudy and rainy day on Kamino when CC-3900 and his comrades, Cydon, Rake, Thruster, and Griller were preparing for their final training test. Bric walked in to their quarters and watched as they got ready. Bric favorites this squad because of their intense courage and skill. "So what are you guys calling yourself?". Xhal looked around at his comrades. "Any suggestions?" he asked. "how about, Wing Squad?" Thruster asked. Most of the troopers were interested in ships and how they worked. They all ended up agreeing on it. Bric wished them good luck and moved on. The troopers walked in a line towards the training room, feeling confident. They waited outside the training room. "Im starting to get a little shaky" Rake said. "Dont worry we will make it". Xhal replied. "Yea anyways we are the last squad the Cuy'val Dar are going to train before their contract is over" Cydon replied. "So who will oversee the clone training?" Xhal asked. "I heard rumors that a jedi will" Rake replied. "A jedi! jedi know nothing about being a soldier." Griller replied. "Was their a leak in your breeding station, because the jedi are in charge here and we should respect them" Xhal replied. Just as he said that Cuy'val Dar Rav Bralor walked out. "Wing squad your up!" she said. "Here we go!!!" Thruster yelled. The five walked into the training room. They walked onto the platform and awaited orders. "Remember boys, we have done this tons of times! Just stay focused" Xhal said. "Oh i'm focused that's for sure" Griller said as he winded up his repeating blaster. Once the platform went down they became under fire. Droids were firing from all sides. Xhal and Rake pushed up the right flank. "Rake on your left!" Xhal said as Rake turned to his left and shot the droid down. Xhal made his way up to a barrier. Xhal watched as Griller pushed his way down the middle. "Ok guys here is what's going to happen" Xhal said into his comlink. "Cydon you take out the droids closest to the target. You are the best shot. Griller you'll be our tank, go straight up the middle and distract most of the droids" "you got it!" Griller said as he ran off. "Ok Thunder and Rake, go on the flanks and take out the cannons and cover me as I make my way to the top of the tower" "alright!" Cydon said shooting down the droids. Griller blasted all the droids in sight, taking down own after another. Then Xhal and Rake made their way up the left flank shooting down droids as they ran. Thunder ran along the right flank as Cydon covered him. Thunder then started to shoot out the cannons. Xhal then began to climb up. Then as he was climbing up more droids came behind them. "Look out!" Xhal said pushing Thunder out of the line of fire. Griller turned around and mowed them down with his repeating gun. The five then made their way up the tower and planted the torch. They began cheering. Xhal has completed his training. Off to the front lines The Wing Squadron was excited and ready to find out where they would be deployed. "Wing Squadron, you will be deployed to the TBCCategory:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Male Characters